Anything Could Happen
by heavenlycocklesslopes
Summary: Falkland Islands and Heavenly learn anything could happen. Falkland IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Falkland Islands


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"She was nowhere to be seen and everyone was freaking out. Okay, maybe just the Baltics and Ivan's sisters but that's almost everyone in the Russian home. Raivis especially was frantic. Mr. Braginski clearly made his point of "don't leave her unwatched." About an hour later, the door opened revealing (Y/N) with her, a small fluffy sheep. Raivis went towards her and embraced her petite figure. She hugged back because she enjoys her crush's cuddles but this felt different as small droplets of newly shed tears made their way on her skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Raivis?" (Y/N) murmured as she held him by the chest and gently pushed him to see his tear-stained face. She became alarmed and wiped them with her long sleeves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-Where did you go? We were very worried, (Y/N)!" The Latvian cried out as Toris patted his head to comfort the said boy. She tilted her head and placed a flower crown on his curly hair crowned head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What's this?" He asked as he traced along the rim of the circle, the petals soft to the touch. (Y/N) flushed pink./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Since it's already spring, I thought I should give you a gift for reading bedtime stories for me during the winter nights. I'm very much grateful to you, Raivis." His name was said laced in adoration. It was his turn to become crimson. The others in the room just giggled or chuckled as they left the two alone to enjoy each others' company. The sheep stayed and trotted its way to Raivis and rubbed its head on his leg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hello, little fellow..." He mused trying to hide his very red face as (Y/N) watch in amusement as he patted the sheep on the head receiving a cute cry. (Y/N) suddenly remembers why she wasn't allowed to leave the Russian household and became teary eyed and started apologizing to the young male./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""R-Raivis! I'm so sorry! I forgot that Mr. Ivan told you not to leave me unwatched! I'm so sorry! Did he hurt you again?!" She sobbed as Raivis gave her a comforting smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's okay, (Y/N)... And no he didn't. Please stop crying. Tears don't suit your beautiful face." He said something from his romance novels that immediately made the girl stop with the water works./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""M-Me? Beautiful? Really, Raivis?" She sniffed as a new shade of red covered her features. He nodded as it was his turn to wipe her tears away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't ever forget that, okay?" He added as he took her by the hand and led her to the garden. The sheep followed with a hop in it steps. They reached the garden filled with sunflowers and other plants. The sun was already setting when they decided to play with the sheep who kept on following them wherever they went./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Where did you find that guy, (Y/N)?" He asked as he placed a small flower crown on its head. She shrugged as she held out another flower crown made of sunflowers to give to Ivan later when they get back. The sun set with the orange sky and Eduard picked them both up before the night sets in. When they reached the household they were greeted by the Russian who (Y/N) ran towards to and placed the sunflower flower crown unto. He chuckled as he patted her head and offered her some cookies in which she accepted. Before Raivis can retire to his room, Eduard with Toris pulled him out of earshot of the others and began to interrogate the Latvian./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Did you confess yet?" Toris asked in a hushed tone. Raivis shook his head in reply and Eduard sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""If you don't hurry, Toby would beat you to it." Eduard teased and pulled on some strings that made the young boy move./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Aw, young love..." Both murmured and left to retire for the day in their separate rooms. The Latvian rushed to (Y/N)'s room and knocked a few times before the door was open by the tired looking girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Do you need something?" She asked as the sheep poked its head from the inside of the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I need to talk to you about something... Do you have a minute?" He forced himself to say. She opened the door wider and let him in. Both sat on the fluffy bed before she rested her head on his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey, Raivis... I have something to say..." She said with half-lid eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What is it?" He inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Read me a story about love." He visibly paled as he agreed to it. He took out a children's version of Romeo and Juliet. (Y/N) is no longer a child but the original was too long for a bedtime story. He began reading as his words were of great detail and made her fall asleep in no time or so the young boy thought. He smiled as he kissed her forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sweet /ema class="external" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; display: inline-block;" href=" users/outgoing? soundfiles/latvian/iloveyou_ 3"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Es tevi mīlu/em/aem, mana princese.../em" He turned around as he took his leave but heard her sit up on her bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I love you, too, my prince." She said as a small smile grazed her features. The Latvian turned to see her with her smile and approached her sitting figure. He held her hand and kissed it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Please stay..." She pleaded but he refused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mr. Ivan won't allow it, emprincese/em..." He said and she giggled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I already asked permission from Mr. Braginski. It's alright, Raivis! We can cuddle all night and say sweet nothings to our hearts' delight!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she hugged the boy who was very flustered at this point. They cuddled and the young boy did say sweet and seductive nothings from his romance novels to the girl. She was holding her squeels everytime he would traced her skin lightly with his hand. He placed two fingers below her chin and lightly yet passionately kissed her lips. She kissed back after momentary shock and things led to another and both fell asleep in each other's arms with a small sheep by their feet./p 


End file.
